1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device using electromagnetic effect to generate vibration, and more particularly to an electromagnetic vibrator and a producing method having a similar structure of the electromagnetic vibrator of the current using speakers.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electromagnetic vibrator, for example, usually comprises a core, an armature, a coil, a resonance spring, a holder or a link fork, and a vibration body or a feeding groove. The electromagnetic vibration is generated by supplying current through the coil. But this type of vibrator has a large size, the vibration frequency is low, the frequency range is small, the efficiency is low and can not sufficiently transform the electrical energy into mechanical energy. The usage of this type of vibrator is limited, especially when high frequency is required.
The existing electromagnetic vibrator, such as a speaker, comprises a vibration sheet, a suspension edge, a basin frame, a gasket between the suspension edge and the basin frame, and a magnetic loop system. The vibration sheet is attached with the suspension edge via glue. The suspension edge is also attached with the frame via glue. Problems have however been encountered that the amount of the glue will affect the mass of the vibration sheet which is a critic factor of the speaker's quality. In the point of chemistry, generally the glue is using van der Waals force or Hydrogen bond instead of chemical bond, so the reliability is always a problem. During time, the adhesives will be peeled off due to oxidization of the glue. In the mean time, the adhesive used during the producing process of the electromagnetic vibrator set on the surface of an element or between elements may intend to have uneven thickness distribution over surface of the elements. If such uneven thickness distribution of an adhesive takes place between the suspension edge and the gasket, or the vibration sheet and the voice coil of the electromagnetic vibrator of the speaker, the speaker will producing buzzing sounds, and/or the vibration sheet and the voice coil may be cause the dislodge from its proper concentric position with respect to the vibration sheet and the voice coil or the suspension edge and the gasket.
Using the adhesives between elements of the electromagnetic vibrator is still one of the main drawbacks for producing the electromagnetic vibrator. Such a product needs several processes of gluing, performed manually. The process is complex, difficult to maintain the consistency and stability, so as to the quality of the product. The application of the product is limited.